Man in the Iron Mask
by gredandforgerock
Summary: My shameless takeoff of classical literature. Throw in Harry Potter and this is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped out of the shower and finished getting ready for the day. It was Saturday so he had picked out jeans and his newest Weasley jumper. Walking back into the dorm room he jumped when he heard a voice.

"Hey Harry is Dean around?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… no I think he went down to breakfast a few minutes ago." he responded, "Are you ok?"

"I guess. I broke up with him over the weekend and he says he wants to get back together." she shrugged.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I… don't know." she sighed with frustration, "I think I do but when I go to give him an answer it sticks in my throat and won't come out."

"Sounds to me like you don't really want to." Harry commented.

"He just isn't who I really want to be with." She shook he head, "But I'm not sure I'll ever get with who I want. I don't think he really sees me."

"More people see you than you think." Harry said mysteriously, "But if you want to be with someone sometimes you have to go through something hard first. Like me I..."

"You what?" Ginny asked when it was clear Harry wasn't going to finish his thought.

"I don't feel like…" Harry started and paused not sure if he wanted to tell her or not. He'd not even told Ron and Hermione the way he felt. But Ginny's open curious gaze combined with the way he felt nudged him over the edge, "I don't feel like I can have another girlfriend until Voldemort has been dealt with. I'm afraid he would hurt her. I care to much to let that happen."

"Does she know you feel this way?" Ginny asked reluctantly.

"No." Harry grinned lightly, "She would be angry with me if she knew. She doesn't like to be protected. Her family already does enough protecting to choke a horse. Time for breakfast lets go."

Harry changed the subject quickly. He didn't want her to think to closely about what he had said. It would definitely give him away if she did. Harry grabbed his heavy winter cloak deciding a trip to visit Hagrid after breakfast and far away from Ginny would be a good idea. Glancing at the clock Ginny noted that it was just after eight and breakfast wouldn't be going on much longer. In the common room they ran across the twins.

"Ginny you need to hide this for us." they said pushing a wand into her pocket.

"It's a fake wand." Fred said.

"It looks like Harry's." George added with a grin.

"We're planning a prank on Umbridge." Fred said.

"But if Hermione catches us with one more prank." George shook his head.

"We're done for." Fred finished drawing a finger across his throat in a mock slash and hanging his tongue out of his mouth.

"Fine whatever lets go." Ginny stated moving on, "I don't want to miss breakfast."

As they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall they saw Umbridge standing in the entrance with Fudge and two Auror's. Harry and Ginny froze thinking they may want to skip breakfast rather than walk anywhere near the two of them. Just as the twins reached the floor Ron came from around the corner and glared up at Harry on the stairs next to Ginny.

"Harry how could you do that to me?" he shouted. Harry was very confused, he hadn't done anything. But before he could protest Ron continued, "You just blew him up and left me to clean up the mess. I'm not cleaning up anymore of you messes. You're going to have to suffer the consequences."

"Mr. Weasley, what are you yelling about." Umbridge asked a look of excitement flitting across her frog like features.

"Not ten minutes ago he blew Malfoy to pieces right in front of me." Ron continued to glare, "He's dead now. That is what you wanted isn't it Harry? We all know how much you hated him but to resort to murder, that's just dark."

Ginny had taken a step back when Ron started yelling. So she was partially hidden behind Harry. Knowing what would happen next she slipped the fake wand out of her pocket and switched it with the real one in Harry's back pocket. She didn't know what Ron was trying to pull but she knew Harry wasn't guilty of anything. She had been in the dorm room talking with him more than fifteen minutes ago and he had not been out of her sight since then.

"Your wand Mr. Potter." Fudge said menacingly.

Harry took a couple steps down and handed Fudge his wand. He was getting ready to protest when he heard a snap and looked down to find Fudge with his wand snapped in two. Shock fell across his features as the two Auror's grabbed his arms and started dragging him to the front doors. In a matter of an hour Harry found himself thrown into a cell in Azkaban. He could see only one other person in the room with him. The man in the next cell had a metal mask covering his face. Within moments the guards cleared out and dementors swarmed around the area. He wouldn't regain conscious thought for two weeks.

***two weeks later ***

Sirius was still fuming. First was the letter from the Ginny and the twins detailing what had happened. Next was the horrific display on the front page of the Prophet proclaiming Harry a deranged menace. Finally there was Dumbledore, he had not so much as made a flicker of an appearance even though he had been sent more than ten letters. How could the man disregard them at a time like this? Sirius was pacing furiously from one side of the room to the other. Dust rose from the floor with each stomping step he made.

"Calm down Padfoot." Remus tried, "We'll figure this out. We can't just go break him out."

"I can't calm down." Sirius growled, "It just like my case. Harry has been framed by one of his best friends. He is another innocent in Azkaban. He has not been given a trial. Dumbledore better have a really good reason for ignoring this situation. What if that louse of a human gets Harry's cloak or the map? I can just see Voldemort using them with a huge grin on his snaky face."

"Ginny and the twins have guaranteed that they won't get their hands on Harry's things." Remus said, "Besides we don't know that Ron is on their side."

"We do know it." Sirius spat out, "He timed it perfectly to get Harry in the most trouble. He knew they were just looking for an excuse. He has always been jealous of Harry. It's only been two weeks and he is already mounting a law suit to get all Harry's inheritance."

"He'll be fighting the Malfoy's to get it." Remus said.

"No he won't." Kingsley stated as he entered the room, "They say that they are in morning for their son and they won't make any decisions for a few weeks. Ron will have it all by then."

"This just sounds so unlike Ron." Remus shook his head, "He never struck me as the greedy kind. Jealous of the attention yes, but money? I just don't know."

"I agree with you Remus." Arthur said from the doorway, "I think he must be imperused."

"Sorry Arthur." Sirius mumbled, "I didn't hear you arrive."

"Don't worry about it." Arthur grimaced, "We are all on edge."

"Wait!" Sirius yelled then began rummaging around his pockets like mad and finally pulling out a mirror.

***five minutes previous in Azkaban***

Harry finally felt like his mind was returning. He hadn't been out of the range of dementors in what felt like years. He stretched on his bed not finding the energy to do more. He was stiff from being on the bed for so long and from the unnatural cold emitted by the dreaded creatures. Even though he was wearing his heavy cloak he was still cold. Harry sat up on the bed and shoved his hands into his pockets in an effort to warm them up. His hand brushed against a package and he grabbed it pulling it out to see what it was. As he did a groan from the next cell gained his attention. A man was lying on the bed but he seemed to have a heavy metal mask around his face. Harry dimly remembered seeing him when he was first thrown into the cell. The man was trying to sit up but obviously the mask was too heavy for him. Harry noted that the mask completely encompassed the man's head. Turning away feeling helpless himself Harry looked back at the package in his hand. Sirius had given it to him just as he had left Grimmauld Place back at Christmas and he had vowed not to use it for fear of getting Sirius caught. He opened the package finally wanting to see what it was. The mirror that flipped out of the wrappings was a bit of a letdown. Looking in the mirror he sighed, "Sirius what is this?"

In that instant the mirror changed. Instead of seeing his own face he saw what looked like a brown cloth. He notice movement and then his Godfathers face appeared in the mirror, "Harry! How are you? Are you alone? Don't let anyone see you using this."

"Sirius." Harry yelled and then immediately froze looking around. The only person within hearing distance was the man in the next cell.

The man had froze for a minute then tried to move to a better position, "Harry?"

"Ron, is that you?"

"Yea. What's going on?" he asked.

"Uhhh… we're in Azkaban." Harry stated.

"Why do I have this metal thing on my head?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, "But let me talk to Sirius and we'll see what he says."

"What?" Ron asked perplexed, he thought Sirius was free of Azkaban. Had he been caught again?

"Sirius what's happening. The last I remember is being accused of killing Draco." Harry said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ron muttered.

"You say Ron is with you?" Sirius asked, "But he can't be, he's still at Hogwarts."

Harry heard much muttering on Sirius' end of the mirror before he replied, "Whoever it is, it's not Ron at Hogwarts. Don't know how they're doing it. I wish I had the map."

"Where is it?" Sirius asked.

"In my trunk." Harry grimaced, "Probably buried somewhere deep in the ministry by now."

"No Ginny and the twins took your trunk and hid it." Sirius said, "They knew you were innocent. Hermione figured it out after being in Ron's presence for about two seconds. We've been suspecting imperius but if he's there with you it has to be something else. I'll have them check the map and get back to us. We can't floo call so I'll have to send a letter. It's going to be at least a few more days."

"How long has it been?" Harry asked, "I've been with the dementors since I arrived and I have no idea how long it's been."

"Two weeks." Sirius looked guilty.

"Really that's all?" Harry said thoughtfully, "It's felt like years. They're coming back, I'll call you when I have more time."

Harry quickly put the mirror in his pocket and Ron said, "You'll have to explain what just happened later."

"Ok." Harry said, but that was all he could get out as the dementors returned in force.

The next morning Ginny received a letter from her father. It contained the normal family stuff but at the end was a post script that said, "The page with the dog print is from your favorite dog Snuffles. It's full of interesting stuff if you just know how to interpret it. "

"Ms. Weasley what do you have there?" Umbridge asked as she walked by.

"Just a letter from my Dad and dog." Ginny smiled showing her the dog print on the second page, "Just his way of saying hi."

Umbridge snatched up the letter from her father but left the dog print in her hand. After reading it she threw the letter back at the girl and stomped away. This had happened everytime one of Harry's friends had received a letter. Everyone knew not to send anything without a code. Ginny gathered up her things and headed out towards her first class. As she walked past the twins she stopped.

"Mum, Dad and Snuffles send their love. I'll let you read the letters later."

"Sure thing Gin." the twins said in unison. Ron was no where around so she didn't have to speak to him.

The only time in the last two weeks any of the three of them had to do anything with Ron it had contained either a prank or a bat boogey hex. Hermione had tried at first to figure out what had happened between Ron and Harry but had been put off when Ron had told her off. Everyone in Gryffindor tower was mad at Ron for one reason or another. He had been claiming he was hurt when Harry attacked Malfoy and now he had to take the potion to help him get over it. Hermione had thought it might be the medicine he was taking that was making him act weird. But Ginny pointed out he had told her off before he had the medicine. From that moment on she didn't scold the twins or Ginny when they pranked him.

At lunch the twins, Hermione and Ginny met in the common room. Neville had been put in charge of making sure Ron stayed away while they talked.

Fred tapped the paw print from Snuffles and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Writing appeared around the paw print. After reading the letter from Sirius the four of them raced up to the twins dorm. George locked and warded the door while Fred pulled out Harry's trunk from its hiding spot and enlarged it. Hermione and Ginny searched until they found the map. Pulling it out the searched for Neville's dot. Finding him they noticed he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my." Hermione said in a gasp.

"No wonder he's been acting like a royal pain." Fred stated.

"I'm so glad we've been pranking him." George added.

"I am going to hex him so hard his kids will show the marks from it." Ginny growled.

"We've got to find Ron." Hermione said as tears rolled down her face.

"I suspect they already know it's not Ron." Fred said, "We need to reply to them quickly."

"I've got an idea but we'll need Madam Pomfrey's help." Ginny said. She explained her idea and Hermione left to warn the healer.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked pulling his wand.

"Positive." Ginny said, "They'll have no choice but to call Mum and Dad in."

Fred flicked his wand and a spot on the floor glowed and pulled away. He summoned a bottle and conjured a cup then poured some in. A few minutes later George was carrying an apparently ill Ginny towards the hospital. On the way they passed a few teachers and Fred stopped to explain while George continued on to the hospital.

"Someone cursed her somehow." he said sounding very distressed, "She was picking up her homework and next thing we know she's on the floor unconscious."

Minerva and Umbridge followed the twins to the Hospital. They ran across Hermione on the way.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Umbridge demanded as she turned to go with the group.

"I was in the library." she replied, "I was just leaving to go eat."

The horrid woman couldn't argue the fact because it was well known that Hermione would rather go to the library than eat. She didn't say anymore until they reached the hospital.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Umbridge demanded.

"You must give me a few moments to find out." Poppy declared waving her wand around. After several minutes she stated "This is bad. The girl has been poisoned. I have a antidote but it needs two drops of blood. One from each of her parents."

Minerva blinked once. She was unaware of any potion that called for that particular ingredient. But she covered her confusion quickly and turned to the floo, "I'll just call the Burrow."

"You can't." Umbridge started to argue.

"Would you rather the child die?" Poppy asked, "I don't think that will be good to have a student die during your first year as Headmistress."

"Fine, but they give the blood and then they leave." she grumbled, "They cannot stay and hover. They would be in the way."

Minerva made the call grumbling under her breath about stupid toads. Fred and George heard her but fought to keep straight yet distressed faces. Within ten minutes Molly and Arthur Weasley were in the Hospital donating a drop of blood each to a potion that Poppy was making. George hugged his Dad and whispered the information in his ear as Umbridge was closely monitoring Poppy several feet away.

As soon as Poppy finished her potion Umbridge turned towards the Weasley's, "You'll have to leave now. I won't have you cluttering up the school. Besides you're needed at work Arthur not lollygagging around here."

Molly made to argue but Arthur stopped her and pulled her to give Ginny and the boys hugs before they left. Poppy was already moving to give Ginny the potion before they were gone. Arthur did note that Poppy vanished the potion instead of putting it in the girl's mouth. Umbridge was not paying any attention because she was trying to force them to move faster.

Back at the Burrow Arthur arrived right after Molly he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "We need to get to headquarters." frowning Molly followed him from the room and out the door to the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

At Headquarters Arthur explained what he had learned. Luckily for them all Albus had arrived just before the Weasleys, "Fred and George gave her a light sleeping potion. They've found out the Ron at Hogwarts is not Ron. It's Draco Malfoy, her illness was just a ploy to get us the information as quickly as possible.

"And the potion Poppy gave her?" Molly asked with concern.

"Junk." Arthur replied, "It never made it to Ginny's mouth. Poppy was in on it and she'll explain to Minerva."

"I'll retrieve the boys." Albus said frowning, "Find a way to get a few good Aurors as well as Fudge and Lucius Malfoy to the school. Sorry I've been out of reach for so long. I can't believe they've done this."

"I've got an idea." Sirius said grinning mischievously.

***At Hogwarts***

Snuffles crept through the building. He made his way to the Hospital wing and found everyone else still in the room. Poppy was just forcing them all to leave. He transformed into his human form and as they left he grabbed Hermione and held a knife at her throat.

"Tell me where he is." Sirius demanded in his most scary voice.

Umbridge screamed and ran down the corridor. Once she was out of sight Sirius released Hermione and said, "Well that part was easy."

"What's going on?" Minerva asked.

"Albus has gone to get the boys and you'll be meeting them in the front hall as soon as Fudge, Malfoy and a few of our Aurors arrive." Sirius grinned madly, "But you don't have any idea why she ran screaming from the area. I've got to go before they get here. Good luck." Sirius transformed and slipped away.

"Ginny's going to be upset that she missed everything." George stated.

"She won't sleep for long." Fred reminded him.

"What did you give her?" Minerva asked.

"A light sleeping potion." George answered, "She'll sleep about an hour."

"Whose idea?" she asked.

"Ginny's." Hermione finally was able to talk. She didn't want to think about how easily she had been taken. Good thing it had been Sirius or she would have been in trouble, "I was the one that ran to fill Madam Pomfrey in. I made sure it looked like I was on the way back from the library. I didn't want to miss this."

The group made their way down to the Great Hall just in time to meet the others Sirius had warned them about. The Aurors included Kingsley, Tonks and a man named Tallon whom Minerva was not sure about. In addition to Fudge and Malfoy, Rita Skeeter was also in the room.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked. Most of the students were still in the Great Hall eating lunch. But when Minerva had asked her question many of them had moved to get a better view of what was going on. Ron was at the front of the pack with an evil grin on his face.

"I called them here because Sirius Black was here and threatened to kill me." Umbridge stated with an evil smile, "These Aurors will find him and arrest him. Then he will be taken to Azkaban to be kissed."

"What are you talking about Delores?" Minerva asked, "When did he threaten you?"

"Just now outside the Hospital." she glared, "You were there."

"I did not see Sirius Black threaten you." Everything she had said so far was completely true. But Minerva was sure she would have to start lying now.

"You're lying." She screamed.

At that moment a flash of fire caught everyone's attention. Albus Dumbledore appeared in the entry way with his phoenix Fawkes and two other people. One was obviously Harry the other was unknown to most of them as his face was hidden behind a mask.

"Arrest them." Umbridge cried pointing to the group.

Albus quickly petrified Umbridge, Lucius, Fudge and Ron then calmly said, "I will go with you peacefully after you search Mr. Weasley. Find the medicine he has been taking and tell me what it is."

Kingsley moved toward Ron and started patting down his pockets and pulled out a flask. Several Gryffindors agreed that this was the flask he had been drinking his medicine from and Kingsley flipped open the lid, "Polyjuice."

"You were correct Harry. Now to take off this mask. Does the imposter have any wands on him?' Albus asked.

"Two." Kingsley stated as he finished searching the youth.

"The one in your right hand is Ron's." Hermione pointed out.

"Kingsley try to unlock the mask with either of those wands." Albus suggested. When neither worked he continued, "Only the wand that locked it on can remove it. Shall we try these other three?"

Lucius Malfoy's wand was the one that opened the mask. Harry carefully helped take the mask off and everyone gasped to find the man to be the real Ron Weasley.

Before anyone could ask Ron stated, "I was walking back to the common room after my last class on Friday when I was hit with a spell from behind. When I woke up I was in that mask and I didn't know where I was until Harry told me we were in Azkaban. I've no idea how long I've been gone. I'm not sure what the mask did but it would cause a slight pain on my scalp like someone was pulling my hair."

"I believe this is the Mask of Betrayal." Albus said, "If I'm correct the mask removes a few hairs and sends them to the owner of the mask. That person then adds the hair to polyjuice allowing the transformation and keeping the prisoner some distance from his imposter."

"Isn't it enchanted to grow back the hair it pulls so the imposter never runs out?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Correct Ms. Granger." Albus agreed, "So now we just wait to see who this imposter is."

It didn't take long and the skin on the imposter began to bubble. When it was finished Draco Malfoy rested on the spot. Kingsley grinned, "Well, isn't this interesting. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"So now to find out who was in on this plot." Albus said, "We already know that Lucius kidnapped Ron but how was he able to get him into Azkaban?"

Rita was grinning madly and her quick quotes quill was quickly scratching away on the paper. Minerva was near her and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "It's so sad that in their hurry to destroy Harry's reputation they broke his wand."

This she of course knew was a lie. Ginny had informed her as soon as she could that Harry's wand was safe. This was a ploy designed to make Voldemort careless. Harry would be able to get a second wand and surprise him when the battle was finally fought.

During this Albus released the mouths of the four prisoners to see what they had to say. Fudge and Umbridge immediately started blaming each other. The two Malfoy's keep their mouths shut. After several minutes Albus put silencing charms back on the two and turned to speak to Minerva.

"Classes will have to be cancelled for the rest of the day. Have the students return to their common rooms. If we aren't finished with this by dinner have the house elves serve them in the common rooms." Albus gave his instructions.

"Prefects when you get to your common rooms please take roll. Inform your head of house if any are missing." she instructed, "Heads will be stopping by the common rooms soon. Hermione, Fred and George you may return to the Hospital to inform Ms. Weasley when she wakes."

As the students left Kingsley turned to Tonks, "Better get Madam Bones."

"Use the floo in the defense office." Albus instructed.

"What's happening?" Amelia demanded when she arrived, "Isn't that Draco Malfoy? I thought the Potter boy was supposed to have killed him."

Albus filled her in on what they knew and she took over the investigation. The group minus Rita left for the Headmaster's office. Rita left to get her exclusive bomb shell ready for the next day. Snape and McGonagall were also included in the investigation as they each had students mixed up in it all. Severus provided veritaserum that was tested to make sure it was good before they gave it to Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy.

After several hours of questions Amelia sighed, "We're going to need an new Minister. We're going to have to clean house at the Ministry. And on top of all that we have to fight a war against the worst dark wizard to ever infect this planet. We have our work cut out for us gentleman."

"That we do." Albus agreed.

"First let's get these three to lock up." Amelia said to the Aurors.

Tallon's job was to escort Fudge to the cells. He pulled his portkey and tapped it. He was followed by Tonks who was taking Umbridge. Just as Kingsley was ready to tap his portkey Lucius Malfoy stopped him.

"Wait." he said turning to Dumbledore, "I have a request."

Harry and Ron were watching from their chairs and Draco was sitting on the other side of the room. They watched as Draco looked up at his father curiously.

"State your request." Albus said.

"I want you to hide Draco and Narcissa." he stated, "I have failed the Dark Lord too many times. Now Draco will be blamed for this failure too. He will be given the choice to join as a full Death Eater in my place or die. Take them and hide them. Please."

"Father what are you saying." Draco was aghast.

"I have not wanted to be an active member of the Death Eaters this time. I had to if only to keep you safe. I still believe in blood purity but he will end up killing us all I'm sure." Lucius said, "I don't want you to be a Death Eater. You don't have it in you to kill someone. He will kill you if you can't, I don't want to lose my family."

"But to side with mudblood lovers Father, it would be a disgrace." Draco shook his head.

"No, I was wrong." Lucius said, "Please forget all that. Go with your Mother. Take care of her."

"As you wish Father." Draco bowed his head.

Once he was gone Albus turned to the boy, "Voldemort is a hypocrite. He spouts blood purity when he himself is not but a half blood. His father was a muggle."

"What?" Draco gasped, "But…"

"He only spouts that dribble to pull in the people who are willing to fight for power." Albus put his hands on his desk, "Will you hide with your mother?"

"Yes." he answered after thinking hard for several minutes, "But it won't be easy to get to her. He is staying at our home."

"We'll find a way. For now you must be hidden give me any portkeys or communication items you have. I'll check you for tracking spells, but I won't remove them until I have your mother." Albus called a house elf and had him move Draco to a safe room within the castle.

"I have enough evidence to announce what has happened." Amelia stated. Standing she reached out to shake Ron's and Harry's hands, "I'm sorry for what you went through. If there is anything I can do to pay you back for this let me know."

Ron shook his head but Harry grinned, "I want you to view a memory from my third year."

"Sure." she agreed. When she exited the memory of the shack and Peter's admission she was again shocked by what this boy had accomplished in his short life, "I'll draw up the papers to have Sirius Black's warrant changed to find and question. He will get a trial this time."

"I believe he can be found, but I would like the questioning to happen here." Albus said, "I doubt he will trust the Ministry enough to go into that building."

"I won't ask you how you know that." she grinned, "But I'll do what I can."

Albus walked through the school with Harry and Ron. He had insisted they go to the hospital for checkups and to rest from their ordeal. Upon reaching the hospital they were bombarded by the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. After the rounds of hugs Poppy told them all to calm down or she would kick them out. Then she began to give checkups to the two teen boys. Once she declared them free of any immediate danger of death she ordered them to the showers.

"You two smell like a couple of trolls." she wrinkled her nose.

"I smell better than that mask did." Ron grumbled, "But not by much."

When they emerged from the showers in fresh clean pajamas Harry sighed, "Much better."

Hermione gave him a big hug, "I'm glad your back."

"Thanks." Harry responded.

She turned to Ron as Ginny was releasing him from a hug and she hugged him herself, "I'm glad you were in Azkaban."

"Me too." Ginny said as she reached to hug Harry.

"What?" he asked sounded offended.

"If you had been the one to do that to Harry I would have had to hex you into the next century." She laughed, "As it was I was actually helping the twins and Ginny prank you."

"Wow, I'm glad I was in Azkaban too." Ron chuckled, "Doing something bad enough to have you actually help the twins prank is frightening." The room at large laughed.

"I told Dean no." Ginny said as she released Harry from his hug.

"Good." Harry said nodding and then climbing into his bed.

Ron climbed into his own and asked, "What's that?"

"Dean wanted to get back together with me and I told him no." Ginny said, "Harry convinced me that if I didn't think he was the one I wanted to be with that I shouldn't get back with him. He was right, I was actually relieved when I was done."

"I thought you were dating Michael Corner." Charlie stated.

"No I broke up with him a while back. Dean only lasted about two weeks before I couldn't stand him anymore." Ginny said, "Harry convinced me that I should try for the one I really like and if he is unreachable then I can think of someone else. So first I need to approach the guy I like and find out if he likes me in the same way."

Everyone in the room, with the possible exception of Harry, knew that Harry was the one she was talking about. Bill and Charlie were having a hard time not snickering because of his advice to her. Finally the rest of the Weasleys decided to leave for the night. Only those still in school stayed for a while longer. The twins left within fifteen minutes of the others claiming someone needed to start spreading rumors of their great adventure.

"Harry." Ron started, "If you don't mind I want to talk to Hermione in private for a few minutes."

"No go ahead I'll just chat with Ginny while you do." He responded, "Do you want the privacy curtains?"

"Yes." Ginny got up and pulled them out and sat on Harry's bed.

"I'm glad you're ok." she stated.

"Thanks." He said, "I'm glad you didn't get back with Dean."

"Me too." she smiled softly.

"I need to tell you I've had a lot of time to think while I was there and I realized some things." He said.

"Like what?" she asked curious where he was going with this.

"You remember that conversation we had? I said I didn't want another girlfriend because I was worried." he stared at her.

"Yes." she drew the word out a bit.

"I think I want to take a chance; but I'm scared." He said, "I realized I don't want to spend another minute without her but I'm scared she'll be hurt because of it."

"She may be hurt despite that." Ginny replied.

"Yes I figured that out too." Harry grinned, "So I'm going to take a chance and tell her."

"Good for you." Ginny grinned, "Then she can decide if you're worth the risk."

"Yea." Harry looked down for a moment then back to her face, "Ginny, I really like you and would like to know if you'll go out with me?"

"Did you know that the guy I really like, the one we talked about that day, is you?" Ginny asked Harry shook his head, "Of course I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Harry grinned, "Well now I'm really glad I told you to ditch Dean." The two leaned together and kissed.

Meanwhile Hermione moved to sit on Ron's bed, "What did you want to talk about."

"I want to apologize for being such a prat for the last couple of years." Ron said, "I had a lot of time to think and I realized I've been terrible."

"You could have been worse." Hermione grinned teasingly, "The Ron I've been dealing with was ten times worse than you."

"Only ten times?" he asked skeptically.

"No more than that." she grinned, "I thought you had been imperused."

"Hermione I thought about you a lot and I realized that…" Ron took a deep breath, "I don't want to take a chance at losing you forever so I want you to know I like you for more than a friend."

Hermione grinned and said, "I like you for more than a friend too."

Ron smiled and the two leaned together and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dumbledore entered the Hospital to find Harry and Ron sitting up and laughing, "I'm glad you're both in such good moods."

"Morning Professor." the chorused together.

"Harry today you and I need to go to Diagon Alley and get you a new wand." Albus stated, "It's too bad you lost the other one. It would be just lovely if you still had it."

"It's a travesty." Harry agreed solemnly.

"I didn't know that had happened." Ron said looking upset.

"They took the wand from my hand and snapped it without even asking me a question." Harry replied, "They didn't even do a priori incontatum on it to see if the spell was done from my wand. Just like what happened to Sirius."

"We can speak on that later." Albus smiled slightly, "For now why don't you get dressed. Both of you get to come."

"Cool." Ron said, "I'd like that."

The two boys got dressed and followed Albus to his office. Before they left Harry and Dumbledore explained what was happening to Ron, "His wand wasn't snapped."

"What?" Ron asked, "But you just said…"

"They snapped a wand that looked like mine." Harry grinned and explained how Ginny ended up with a fake wand in her pocket, "She switched it out with mine just before Fudge asked for my wand. I was still shocked they snapped it without even waiting. I wonder why."

"Fudge is not a Death Eater, he proved that under veritaserum." Albus told them, "He's inept not evil. Lucius had been drilling him with the idea that you are a menace just waiting to explode."

"I don't think that opinion has been changed." Harry grumbled.

"I think it has." Albus chuckled, "I think he realizes his greed got him where he is. He only has a three year sentence in minimum security at Azkaban. I heard him cussing Lucius the whole way from the court room to the holding cells. By the way Amelia has been made Minister for magic. She talked Alastor into coming back as the department head until she can get things in order."

"So are we really going to get Harry another wand even though his is fine?" Ron asked.

"Yes we are. This will make it a surprise when he uses it on Voldemort during the final battle." Albus grinned, "This could be the bit of extra space Harry's been needing."

"Is there someone other than Ollivander?" Harry asked, "He always creeps me out."

"Of course there are." Albus responded, "But he's the best."

"Fine." Harry relented. The three left the office and arrived a short time later at Ollivander's

"Such a sad state of things." Ollivander claimed, "Is nothing sacred. Snapping a wand that beautiful is sickening. Well let me see if I have something else that will fit you."

After an hour Harry walked out of the store with a new wand in his hand. It was another holly wand but the core this time contained a feather from a griffin. Ollivander had been very excited because the feather from a griffon was even rarer than Phoenix feathers.

"Gryffindor through and through." Ron chuckled.

"Shut it." Harry grinned back at him.

Over the next several weeks Harry split his time between classes, his friends, Ginny and working on using two wands at the same time. During one practice session he was fighting Sirius and Remus as Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched in awe. Over the weeks they had watched him progress from shooting the same spells first from one and then the other. Hermione had commented that it looked like an old American cowboy movie she'd seen one time. The spells were fast but one at a time. From there he had moved to shooting the same spell out of both wands at the same time. After that he had used two spells one after the other from each wand. He was even able two switch out which spell he was using as he went. But today he was doing something different. It seemed to defy logic but he was shooting different spells from each wand at the same time. After several moments of this the shock was beginning to wear off. Ginny stood and pulled her wand.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"He's holding back." Ginny said, "It will push him more having three opponents."

"Maybe we should help too?" Hermione suggested.

"Let's see how he does with them first." Ron replied.

As she jumped into the fight Harry was almost stunned by her spell. At the last second he turned and blocked the spell. They continued on for another half hour. Just as Sirius was ready to call a stop to practice Hermione and Ron joined in. Surprising all of them Harry was indeed able to work harder and continue to fight all five of them. Finally Ginny hit him with a disarming spell and they all thought it was over. But before the wand could hit the floor Harry looked at it and it came flying back to his hand. He then proceeded to stun Ginny and Sirius who were gawking at him and it didn't take long to take down the other three.

Harry collapsed on the ground panting heavily. From his spot where he was sprawled on the ground he lifted his arm enough to awaken Hermione who was right beside him. He dropped his arm afterwards too tired to move another muscle. After waking the other four Hermione started to analyze the fight.

"Good job Harry." she complemented, "What happened that you were able to get us?"

"Well Ginny and Sirius just stopped for a second looking shocked over something and I took the opportunity to stun them." Harry replied still panting, "What were you two staring at?"

"You." Ginny said, "I think you did wandless magic."

"No way." Harry replied, "When was that?"

"When I disarmed you." she said.

"I just summoned it. I did have another wand." Harry commented with a grin his breathing was finally slowing down.

"But that wand was busy shielding against the other three." Sirius said, "You did wandless, silent spell casting. I saw it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "Wouldn't it just be classified as accidental?"

"No accidental magic breaks glass or throws things. Occasionally it will summon an object but the kid has to be very emotional for that to happen." Sirius stated.

"Maybe I was just an emotional kid then." Harry said, "I know I was scared to death when the dementors tried to attack Dudley and I over the summer. I dropped my wand and couldn't find it. I just yelled luminous in a blind panic hoping I could find it."

"Did it light up?" Remus asked.

"I'm still here aren't I? I did get charged." Harry chuckled sarcastically he was still on his back and he had closed his eyes trying to get some energy built back up.

The rest of the group glanced at each other before Sirius asked, "What other accidental magic have you done?"

"I don't know if all of this was magic or if some was just coincidence." Harry started. He then listed every strange occurrence that he had ever been blamed for, "I think that's everything that has ever happened. I don't remember anything else."

"You are right that all of that was not magic." Sirius said, "I can see two things that definitely had nothing to do with magic. Maybe a third of that was truly accidental. The rest I would say was unconscious control."

"And the difference?" Harry asked finally opening his eyes and looking at his Godfather.

"Very slight but if you had known you were a wizard it would have been conscious control." Remus said, "Since you didn't know it was unconscious. But you most definitely, wanted those things to happen."

"Which is which?" Harry asked concerned.

"I would say your violent reactions were accidental. Those were average responses." Sirius said, "Transfiguration and apparition was control."

"For the rest of the week I want the four of you to practice wandless as well as your normal training." Remus declared, "Are you able to move yet Harry?"

"That was a workout and a half." he groaned, "What made you guys join in?"

"Ginny." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"You wanted to beat me up?" Harry raised his head looking at her.

"I want you to train so that you will survive." Ginny said and then turned to leave the room in a slight huff. Harry struggled to get up and follow her but before she made it to the door she turned around, "I know you can beat him I just want to help."

"That's fine." Harry said still struggling, "I was only teasing, come back."

"Sorry." she walked back and pushed Harry back down, "Just rest, I guess I'm still worked up about everything that's been going on."

"I think we need to work on strength and endurance." Ron interrupted their train of thought.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't hold up that mask. I bet Charlie could have." Ron said, "I really felt useless, I couldn't even walk upright I was leaning my head on your shoulder. And you were barely holding me up."

"The mask was designed to be too heavy to hold up." Hermione said, "It was supposed to keep you down. I don't think Charlie could have held it up without using his arms."

"Still I couldn't hold it up by myself even using my arms." Ron said, "I just don't think we can go wrong with this type of training."

"I agree." Sirius said, "Remus and I will do that with you. I lost a lot of muscle when I was in Azkaban and I've never been able to get it back. I'll look into it and see what we need to do. For now thought we can all start running."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"I've got it." Hermione said and then scrunched up her face in thought. Around them the room expanded and changed. She added a running track like she had seen at a fitness place not far from her parent's house. She also added showers and changing rooms, "It can't give us clothes to run in but that's about all."

"Brilliant." Ron jumped up and moved to hug Hermione. He jogged over to the track and started looking it over.

"I'm going to pass today." Harry said, "I'm doing good to still be conscious. How long was the duel?"

"Three hours and I'm with you." Sirius grinned, "Run tomorrow sit today."

"Ginny, I have a question for you." Remus started, "What made you switch out Harry's wand?"

"You know the twins made it." Ginny said, "They asked me to hold it because they didn't want Hermione to catch them with another new prank. I knew it was a prank and I thought right then was a good time to prank her. I had no idea they were going to break it."

"I'm glad you did it." Harry reached for her hand.

"Me too." She squeezed his hand and cuddled up closer to him.

"Why did the twins make it?" Sirius asked, "Where they planning on pranking Harry because that could be dangerous."

"No. They wouldn't do that to Harry." Ginny shook her head, "He's fair game in anything else but they won't mess with his wand. They had some vague idea about pranking Umbridge with it. I think if she would have touched it something would have happened to let them know it wasn't a real wand."

Just as Ron was rejoining the group a Phoenix patronus swooped into the room and landed in front of Sirius.

Dumbledore's voice instructed, "Sirius and Remus come to my office and bring them with you."

The group stopped talking and headed out the door. The walk to the Headmaster's office didn't take long. Upon their arrival they found Albus seated at his desk with his pensieve ready. They all found seats and relaxed waiting on Albus to tell them why he called.

"I have placed my memory of Draco's trial in this pensieve. I want you all to see it." Albus directed. Soon the group with included Albus found themselves at a courtroom in the ministry.

"Is this the same one I was in?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Albus replied.

The scene started with Draco being brought in and sat in the chair. He was trying to look relaxed but the four teens could see the tenseness in his face. In the Headmasters office were Amelia Bones, Albus and Madeye Moody.

"State your name."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Tell us what happened."

"My father wrote me a letter telling me I needed to help Umbridge with a task that would rid us of Harry Potter for good. I approached her and she told me to be in her office on Friday evening fifteen minutes before the end of last class. She had me follow her out to a classroom not far from charms." Draco told his story, "At the end of the hall she did a spell that would repel almost everyone but she didn't say who it would allow. She was extremely happy and giggled every so often. When Ron Weasley walked by alone she had me stun him then levitate him into the room. She did a disillusion charm and then levitated him to her office. She woke him and forced a potion down his throat and it knocked him out. We tried to put the mask on him but it wouldn't lock."

"What kind of potion?" Moody asked.

"I don't know." Draco admitted.

"You helped her put the mask on him?" Amelia asked.

"Yes because she couldn't do it." Draco stated, "But it wouldn't lock so she went to her floo and called my dad. He came in and finished locking it. Shortly after Umbridge called Minister Fudge and he arrived with an Auror but I didn't catch his name. They told the man to take Weasley to Azkaban. He tried to ask who it was and what he had done but they told him to take him or he'd be joining him. My father handed me a vial and told me to keep watch on it. After a few minutes a few red hairs showed up. When he told me I would be pretending to be Weasley I didn't want to do it but he made me."

"How did he make you?" Albus asked.

"He threatened me with punishment." Draco answered.

"What kind of punishment."

"He didn't say but that usually means I have to do tasks for the Dark Lord." Draco shivered, "I did what I was told. I stayed in the Gryffindor tower that night and the next morning I hid near the Great Hall and waited until everything was in place and then came out and started yelling at Potter."

"Do you know why she needed your help?" Amelia asked.

"I think it was because she didn't want any evidence on her own wand." Draco said, "I didn't think about that until it was done. Anything that could prove she did it she didn't do. I didn't realize it before but she set me up to take the fall on this."

The memory ended and they all left the pensieve.

"It's a good thing she's in Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Don't do anything that will get you put back." Harry said, "It isn't worth it."

"You can say that again." Ron agreed, "Did you find out what the potion was?"

"It was a Dreamless sleep potion." Albus supplied, "But it was strong enough to keep you out for a long time."

"I'm just glad it's over." Ron said, "That was the worst."

"I agree." Harry nodded.

_*****Epilogue*****_

The battle had been raging for some time. Harry was kept in the back away from the fighting until Voldemort arrived. When he did Harry was ready with his new wand out and his old wand within easy reach. Their battle was surprisingly short. Voldemort started out with killing curses not wanting the battle to go on for long. Harry rolled out of the way of the first one pulling his old wand as he went. When the next one was sent Harry was sending back his own disarming hex with his old wand and the spells met in the middle. The priori incontatum surprised Voldemort again.

"How can this be?" He screamed, "The brother wand was snapped."

"Actually it wasn't." Harry yelled back, "A fake one was. You've got to love the pranks the twins put out." Harry yelled the cutting curse as he raised his second wand and the hex caught the dark wizard and quickly ended his life.


End file.
